It All Started With A Sweatshirt
by hoLLywOOdgrrl
Summary: It's funny how something so small could spark such a romance. LillyxJoe fourshot NOW COMPLETE!
1. Childhood

**_A/N: It's about time I got this thing posted right? Well I hope you all will like it. I know you will Anna._**

_**Let me introduce it a little. This is a LOE fourshort. Each chapter will be a different part of their lives. They get older each chapter. It begins with Childhood, hence the chapter title. For the sake of the story, Joe is just a year older than Lilly.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. However, Cayce gave me Joe's lollipop as a present. Haha It's exactly what you're thinking it is.**_

* * *

Childhood

Third Person POV:

"Mommy!"

Bewildered, Heather, or 'Mommy', turned around in time to have her five-year-old daughter crash into her chest.

"Honey what's wrong?" she asked, as she held her daughter close. The child said nothing as she continued to wail. "Sweetie, you can tell mommy," Heather said. She pulled the quivering girl away from her to look at her. That's when she noticed the wet spot on the front of her pants. "Oh Lillian, did you have another accident?"

Lilly shook her head and wiped her eyes. "No!"

"Well then what's this?" Heather asked as she pointed to the wet spot.

"A boy dumped water on me!" she cried. Heather furrowed her brow.

"What boy?" she asked. Lilly pointed her little index finger towards a young raven-haired boy sitting in the sandbox with a smug smile on his face.

"That boy."

Heather's frown deepened and she looked around for the boy's mother. They were the only other people at the park, so the woman shouldn't be too hard to find. Sure enough, there was a curly, dark haired woman sitting on a nearby bench, reading a book.

"Excuse me!" Heather called out as she made her way over to the woman. Lilly trailed along behind her mother.

The other woman looked up upon hearing Heather's voice. "Yes?"

"Would that young man over there happen to be your son?" Heather asked.

"Why yes he is," the woman replied. A sniffling Lilly came up beside her mother. "Uh oh, what did he do this time?" the woman asked, noticing the small girls tears.

"He dumped water on my daughter's trousers!" Heather exclaimed, gesturing towards the damp spot. The brunette woman sighed before standing up.

"Joseph Jonas you get your little monkey butt over here right now!" she shouted. The little boy's smile was replaced with a look of fear as he stood up and made his walk of shame over to his awaiting mom. His mother didn't waste time when he arrived.

"Why did you dump water onto this girl's pants?" she asked. The boy, now identified as Joseph, shrugged.

"I dunno," he muttered.

"Joseph you can't be doing things like this. You're almost seven years old!" his mom exclaimed.

"I know," he said quietly, his head still bowed.

"Now say you're sorry," the woman ordered. Joe looked up at the young girl. He really had upset her. Her eyes were red and puffy; the short strands of platinum blonde hair were plastered to the side of her face with tears. For the first time in his six years of life, Joseph Jonas actually felt bad for his prank.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting as much feeling as he could into the apology. Lilly hugged her mother's leg and buried her face into it as well.

"Lillian, he apologized," Heather said, as she attempted to pry her daughter loose. "Can't you forgive him?"

Lilly shook her head and let out a muffled "No". Joe felt awful. How could he make it up to this girl?

"Here do you want my sweatshirt? You can tie it around your waist until your pants dry," Joe offered. Lilly lifted her head and looked at his sweatshirt. It was black and had Barney on the front.

"Barney? I stopped liking Barney when I was three," Lilly remarked.

"Lillian Truscott!" her mother scolded. Joe just shrugged.

"Barney's the man. Don't hate," he replied. His mom slapped a hand to her face as she blushed.

"I honestly have no idea where he learns that kind of talk," she said.

Heather chuckled. "Lillian's the same way sometimes. I'm Heather by the way."

"Denise. Nice to meet you," Denise smiled and shook hands with Heather.

"Now, honey, are you going to take this young man up on his gracious offer or not?" Heather asked. Lilly eyed the sweatshirt and the boy wearing it. It was actually kind of cute. The sweatshirt wasn't bad either.

"Okay," Lilly said finally. Joe pulled off the sweatshirt and handed it to her. Lilly released her mother's leg and tied the sweatshirt securely around her waist. "Thanks." Joe smiled and Lilly smiled back.

"Do you want to go swing on the swing set?" Joe asked.

"Why not?" Lilly shrugged. The two walked in the direction of the swings as their mom's looked on and smiled.

"So your name is Lillian?" Joe asked. Lilly turned around and punched Joe on the shoulder. "OW! What was that for?"

"The name's Lilly. No one calls me Lillian except for my mommy," she stated. Joe nodded.

"Okay, okay. Jeez you could've just said so," he muttered.

"Do you want to see who can swing higher?" Lilly asked as they reached the swings.

"Okay!" Joe said as they climbed on. He was amazed that the tiny tot could even get on the swing by herself.

"What was your name again?" she asked him.

"Joe," he replied.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Joe. Now I'm going to crush you," she said, a smile forming on her face. She leaned back and started pumping her legs.

"Nuh uh!" Joe said, as he too began pumping his legs. The two kids were going higher and higher. They ignored the protests of their mothers.

Joe looked over at Lilly. How in the world was she swinging higher than he was? Determined to defeat the kindergartener, he began pumping his legs as fast as he possibly could. He looked over at Lilly again to see that he was indeed going higher. He turned back around and whooped in victory. He let his eyes close and he leaned backward. He felt as if he was flying. The swing swung back and suddenly, something didn't feel right. There was no swing under him. He _was _flying. Right back down into the ground. Little Joe screamed before hitting the unforgiving sand with a loud THUD.

"Joseph!" Denise cried out as she ran over to him. Joe groaned as he willed himself not to cry. No. He refused to cry in front of a girl. His nickname was Dangah after all!

"Joseph, honey, is anything broken? Where does it hurt? Are you bleeding?" Denise spoke a mile a minute.

"I'm fine mom," he choked. He looked over his mom's shoulder and saw Lilly standing off to the side, watching.

"You can't be fine! That was a big fall!" Denise exclaimed.

"Mom, I'm fine. Go away," Joe said, standing up.

"Are you sure you're okay, Joseph? Any boo boo's for me to kiss?" she asked.

"Mom!" Joe yelled, his cheeks turning pink.

"Fine, fine. I'm going to go call your father to tell him that we are coming home soon. You must miss your brothers," Denise said as she walked away.

"_No, I don't actually_," Joe thought, looking over at Lilly. She smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry I made you fall," she said.

"Huh? How did you make me fall?" he asked.

"I wanted to have the swinging contest," she reminded him. Joe shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Lilly smiled

"You know, you're all right Joe," she said with a grin. Joe grinned back at her.

"Thanks, you too," he said.

"Glad you think so cuz I want to give you something," Lilly said.

"What is it?" Joe asked. Lilly held out her hand.

"Come on and I'll show you," she replied. Intrigued, Joe took the young girl's hand and let her lead him over behind the play structure. Lilly released his hand.

"So, what'dja want to give me?" he asked.

"This," Lilly said. With two hands, she pushed Joe's shoulders until he was pinned to the play structure. She leaned forward and placed her small lips on his. Joe stood frozen in shock, not quite sure what to do. It was his first kiss. It was hers too.

Lilly was never going to give that Barney sweatshirt of his back. It was the object that initiated her first crush.

From that moment on, Lilly and Joe were inseparable. They spent every possible minute with each other. Lilly got along nicely with his brothers, Nick and Kevin, as well. She was a regular at his house, and he was at hers. Their parents would always coo and say how cute they were together. Nothing would tear them apart. That is, until they found out that the other had _them._

Cooties.

It happened around when Lilly entered the third grade. The two just stopped playing together. Lilly made a group of girlfriends and Joe had his group of guy friends. They were repulsed by the other sex. The fact that Lilly and Joe were drifting from each other saddened their families. They knew that this was going to happen eventually, but it still hurt. They were like peanut butter and jelly; they belonged together.

Joe shed the cooties idea in seventh grade. However, Lilly was the last girl on his mind. She was an elementary school baby and he was in middle school now. The girls were different here. Joe liked different. Joe began going through _changes_. The new girls around school didn't help his awkwardness one bit.

Once Lilly entered middle school, Joe realized that she was beginning to _change_ as well. He wanted to be her best friend again or possibly more. But there was one problem keeping him from being with Lilly.

A problem named Miley Stewart.

* * *

**_A/N: No, Joe does not like Miley. Just thought I'd make that clear. So there you have it! Part 1 of 4. I hope you all enjoyed it._**

_**Reviews are great motivation and an awesome reward. It'd be great to receive some. Just saying.**_

_**hoLLywOOdgrrl aka Deni**_


	2. Teenage Years

_**A/N: Wow I was pleasantly surprised by all of the reviews and alerts and favorites that I got on this short story already! Thank you all so much, you're the best!**_

_**I am so very sorry for the long wait. My mind has been elsewhere for the past couple of weeks. **_

_**Thank you to everyone that hasn't given up on me and my absurdly random updating schedule. I can't help that I get stuck sometimes.**_

_**Shout Out to my G's in T's, Emilie, Cayce, and Anna! Just cuz I love them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

* * *

Teenage Years

Third Person POV

Miley Stewart.

She had moved to Malibu in the seventh grade. She and Lilly had met and instantly became best friends. Them and some other dork named Oliver. They were a trio; Joe didn't belong. So Joe was forced to hang out with his brothers while they made music. It would pay off in the end.

Lilly's outlook on her and Joe's friendship was the opposite. Sure, she had made new friends, but she missed her Joey. They always had good times together and he always made her laugh. Not that Oliver didn't make her laugh; he did. However it was usually at his expense. Joe always hung around his brothers now. They were a trio; Lilly didn't belong.

--

"Ohmigosh Lilly! Can you believe we're in high school?" Miley squealed excitedly as she gripped onto Lilly's forearm.

"Uh, yeah it's great," Lilly mumbled distractedly. Miley's happy demeanor faded and she turned towards the blonde.

"What's with you? Why aren't you excited?" Miley asked. Lilly pulled her out of Miley's grasp.

"I am excited Miles. I was just looking for someone," Lilly said said with a shrug. Miley smiled knowingly.

"Lilly Truscott! Looking for a hot guy already, eh?" she asked and nudged her friend's shoulder. Lilly was about to retort when a familiar, shaggy haired boy walked up and put his arms around the two girls.

"Well look no further Lil-lay, Smokin Oken is here," he said. Lilly and Miley burst out laughing. "What?" he asked as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"Oliver. Hot. Right," Miley replied jokingly. Lilly giggled as Oliver stuck his tongue out at the brunette.

"So you were scoping out the place for guys already Lilly? I would expect this from Miley, but not you," Oliver said. Miley smacked his shoulder. "Don't deny it Miles."

"Yeah yeah," Miley said with a wave of her hand. "So who's the lucky guy Lilly?"

"Miley! I was not searching for a hot guy or new boyfriend or anything!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Oh no, of course not," Miley said with a wink. Lilly glared at her.

"I wasn't. Now can we move on?" she asked.

"Fine. What do you guys have first period?" Miley asked.

"World Cultures with Mr. Corelli," Oliver replied.

"Yay me too!" Miley exclaimed.

"I have English with Mrs. Espinoza. I guess I'll catch up with you two later," Lilly said. They exchanged goodbyes and departed to their respective classes. Lilly was a bit relieved to be without her two friends. She needed to look for Joe as soon as class got out.

All six periods of the day flew by and Lilly never saw Joe. She never saw any of the Jonas boys. In fact, she never heard from them over the summer either. Not that she had been talking to Joe lately. They had separate groups now.

On the walk home, Lilly was quiet while Oliver and Miley chattered away. She was too busy thinking about where on earth Joe was. They came to an intersection in the neighborhood, when Lilly had an idea.

"Guys, I'm going to go visit someone so I'm turning here," she told her friends. They looked at her, confusion written on their faces.

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"An old friend."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Miley asked. That was actually the last thing Lilly wanted.

"No it's cool. You don't know him," Lilly told her.

"It's a boy?" Miley asked. She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Please don't start that again," Lilly groaned. Miley just laughed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay! See ya!" Miley chirped.

"Later Lilz" Oliver said. He and Miley continued the walk home.

"Have fun Lilly! But not _too_ much fun," Miley shouted once they were a safe distance away. Lilly narrowed her eyes and shot daggers at their backs as they chuckled and walked away. Why Miley was her best friend, she'll never know.

She turned around and walked down the block, her thoughts her only company. _What happened between me and Joe? Why did we stop being friends? He could've hung out with me, Miley, and Oliver. Why the hell wasn't he in school? I hope we can be friends again._

Before she knew it, she was standing at the foot of the Jonas driveway. She looked up at the large two story house. She had many fond memories of this house. She slowly made her way up to the door, still unsure of what she was going to say. Her finger danced over the doorbell as she worked up the nerve to press it.

Lilly chuckled as she realized how silly she was being. This was _Joe._ She had no reason to be nervous. She pressed the button and heard the familiar chiming. A few seconds, Lilly heard the door unlocking, so she plastered a grin on her face. When the door swung open, her grin faded. Instead of Mrs. Jonas in the doorway, there was an unfamiliar man. Lilly took in the man standing before her.

"Can I help you?" he asked her.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry," Lilly stumbled. "I was just looking for the Jonas'".

"The Jonas'? They used to live here," the man told her.

"Used to live here?" Lilly asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yes. They moved over the summer. I live here now," he said matter-of-factly. Lilly's eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry kid," he said. He shut the door.

Lilly stood staring at the closed door in shock. They _moved?_ When? Where? And she didn't even get to say goodbye.

Joe didn't say goodbye.

Coming upon this realization, Lilly's eyes pooled with tears. Why would he not tell her this? They used to be best friends. So many things were left unsaid. And now she'd never get the chance to say them. She'd never see him again.

Lilly ran the few blocks back to her house in tears. She flew open her front door and rushed into her bedroom, ignoring her mother's words. She slammed her bedroom door shut. Her body began to shake as the sobs came harder, so she leaned against the closed door for support. Her body slid down to the floor and she buried her face in her knees.

Amid her tears, something clicked in her brain. She still had something of his. She crawled over to the side of her bed and reached under. Her fingers came in contact with a smooth, green, wooden box. She pulled it out and gingerly unlocked it. Once it was open, she lifted the top content out. She felt a small smile grace her face as she stared at the article of clothing in her hands. Barney grinned back at her.

It was Joe's old sweatshirt that he had given her when they had first met almost a decade ago. Lilly's vision blurred again as she thought about that day and when she had kissed him. She desperately tried to blink the tears away, but to no avail.

She picked herself up off the floor and lay down on her bed. She hugged the ridiculous sweatshirt to her chest as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Her bedspread was quickly saturated as Lilly cried herself to sleep.

Joe was gone.

Six months later

"What do you think Miles? White or blue?" Lilly asked, holding up two wigs.

"Definitely white. You'd look like a Smurf with the blue wig!" Miley stated. She took a brush through her blonde Hannah wig.

"I guess you're right," Lilly sighed, tossing the blue one behind her. She stuffed her hair into the white wig and placed a red headband into it. She turned towards Miley. "What do you think?"

Miley turned to look at her best friend. She was wearing a short blue sleeveless dress with white zebra print leggings underneath. She had red fishnets on her forearms and black high top Converse on her feet. She also wore plastic red earrings. "Cute! Very Lola," she said, nodding her approval. "How about me?"

Miley was wearing white skinny jeans, a white top with some weird gold design on it, a shiny gold jacket, and gold strappy stilettos. She topped it all off with gold hoops and a signature silver, shimmery Hannah scarf. "Love it!" Lilly squealed.

"Good," Miley laughed.

"Come on Bud! We're gonna be late for your concert!" Robbie Ray called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming daddy!" Miley yelled. She took one last look at herself in the full length mirror. "Let's go Lils!"

The two girls exited the Hannah closet and rushed downstairs. Robbie was in the limo at this point, so the girls met him inside.

"It's about time! You girls are slower than Uncle Earl going to the bathroom!" Robbie exclaimed. Lilly scrunched her nose.

"Thanks for that mental image Mr. Stewart," she groaned. She fiddled with the fishnets on her arms. "So who's opening for Hannah tonight?"

"Some new band. Three boys, I think," Miley answered.

"Cool," Lilly said as she absently stared out the window. They arrived at the Staples Center in Los Angeles forty minutes later. Hannah Montana had played here many times before. Robbie and the girls exited the limo and quickly walked into the back of the arena and into Hannah's dressing room. Lilly's eyes grew as she noticed a chocolate fountain on a table inside.

"Eep!" she squealed and raced over to it.

"Lola! Stop!" Miley commanded. Lilly stopped in her tracks and spun around.

"Aw, come on Hannah! Do you have to suck the fun out of everything?" she whined.

"We have to meet the band that's opening up for me in a few minutes and I can't have a chocolate monster with me when that happens," Miley stated.

"Wouldn't want to embarrass you," Lilly muttered. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Not just me. You too. They're _boys_ Lola! They could be cute," she said. She reached for the tube of lip gloss on the vanity and slathered some onto her lips. "Want some?" she asked, holding the tube out to Lilly.

Lilly shook her head. "No thanks. I'll stick to my cherry chapstick." She whipped it out of her purse and put a small amount on. She smooshed her lips together, rubbing the chapstick in. Miley giggled at her friend. "What?"

"You are too cute," Miley giggled. Before Lilly could say anything, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Robbie Ray poked his head through the door. "Hannah? The opening band is here to meet you. Uh, what are you boy's band's name again?"

"The Jonas Brothers," a voice answered. Lilly's head snapped up. _Jonas?_

Three equally good-looking boys walked in. They all had dark brown hair, but only two had curly hair. The other had a faux-hawk type thing going on. Lilly's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she instantly recognized the brothers.

"Hi, I'm Kevin."

"I'm Nick."

"And I'm-"

"Joe?!" Lilly squeaked. Four pairs of eyes stared at her.

"Um, yeah. Have we met before?" Joe asked.

Lilly was about to open her mouth and say "Duh! Joey it's me! Lilly Truscott! BFF since age 5!". She felt Miley's eyes on her face, practically screaming at her. Oh right. She was Lola Luftnagle right now.

"Uh, no, not exactly. I just…have heard of your band," Lilly said. She wasn't completely lying.

"You've heard of us? Already? This is our first gig," Kevin stated. Lilly could've slapped him.

"Really? Well maybe I'm thinking of a different band," Lilly muttered.

"Yes. You were," Miley said in a rush before Lilly blew everything. "It's nice to meet you guys, I'm Hannah Mon-"

"Wait, then how did you know my name?" Joe pressed. Miley groaned. Couldn't he just drop it? Lilly was no good under pressure!

"Well I…just…um…I gotta go," Lilly mumbled as she pushed past the brothers and out of the dressing room. She staggered down the hallway. _How could I have been so stupid? _She was searching for the nearest exit when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Fuck," she sighed to herself. "Please leave me alone!" Joe jogged up alongside her.

"Hey, I'm sorry I scared you off. I tend to only scare people away when I'm being goofy," he chuckled. Lilly looked up at him. He was sixteen years old now and more attractive than ever. How could she have ever stopped hanging out with him?

Joe felt her gaze on his face and looked down at her. Despite the white hair and crazy makeup, she was actually pretty cute. There was something about her blue-green eyes that drove him insane. He'd seen eyes like those before. They were so beautiful.

"So what did you want Jonas?" Lilly asked, breaking Joe out of his reverie.

"Well since you're apparently psychic and know my name, I wanted to know yours too. It's only fair," he said. Lilly grinned.

"My name's…Lola," Lilly replied cautiously.

"Nice to meet you Lola," he said, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "Are you from around here?"

"Kind of. I'm from Malibu," Lilly answered. Joe's eyebrows flew up.

"Me too!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Lilly feigned surprise.

"Yeah! I used to go to Seaview High. Hey would you happen to know a girl named Lilly Truscott?" Joe asked. Lilly felt her hands get clammy.

"Lilly? Like the flower?" she asked.

"Yes," a dream-like expression filled Joe's face as he continued. "She has long blonde hair, porcelain skin, the most contagious laugh in the world, a smile that lights up the room, and beautiful blue-green eyes," Joe finished. He eyed the girl in front of him and stepped closer. "Like yours."

Lilly gulped involuntarily and took a step back. "I should go check up on Hannah," she muttered and took off down the hall.

"Hey Lola!" Joe called. Lilly turned around. "So you don't know her?"

Lilly looked at her feet before looking back at her childhood best friend. "Never heard of her." Lilly felt her eyes pool with tears as she rounded the corner to Hannah's dressing room. Nick and Kevin were exiting and she pushed past them to get inside. They exchanged worried glances with Miley.

"I'll take care of her guys, no worries. Have a good show!" Miley told them. They nodded and walked towards the stage, Joe in tow.

Miley shut the door and rushed over to her best friend's side. "Lils what happened? What's wrong?" Miley brushed the strands of white hair from her face.

Lilly sniffled and shook her head. "I don't even know what's wrong. It's just all of my emotions are just going haywire and I can't deal with it all!" she wailed.

"I'm not following," Miley said. "Wait, it had something to do with Joe right?" Lilly nodded. "How do you know him?"

"Miley, do you remember that day? When I started acting…unlike myself?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," Miley nodded sadly. "I think you went to visit someone before that. You never told me anything about it."

Lilly looked to the ground guiltily. "Right. Well…do you want to hear about it now?"

The two girls sat down on the couch in Hannah's dressing room and Lilly proceeded to tell Miley everything. She told her about how she and Joe met and how their friendship started as quickly as it had ended.

"Oh wow," Miley said, leaning back into the soft leather couch. "Lils, why couldn't you tell me about him before?"

"I don't know," Lilly shrugged. "I guess I just…wanted to forget about him. But I couldn't. I can't. He was my best friend Miley! And after thinking he moved away for good and then seeing him again so suddenly…" Lilly trailed off and her eyes glistened again.

"Yeah?" Miley asked, urging her to continue. Lilly took a deep breath.

"I think I'm in love with him."

Miley gasped. "Oh Lilly!" she gave her friend a squeeze. "That's so cute! You have to tell him before we leave tonight."

"But Miley, I can't ruin your secret," Lilly said. Miley scoffed.

"Lilly. I'm not letting you walk away from that insanely attractive boy tonight because of my Hannah secret. I won't allow it," Miley insisted. Lilly frowned.

"But Miley-"

"Not buts!" Miley cut her off. "You two are so close, yet so far! Don't let me ruin this for you."

"'So close, yet so far'? That is so cliché!" Lilly giggled.

"Well it's true! Do what you gotta do Lilly," Miley told her. Lilly smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, but still. I'll feel bad," Lilly said.

"Hell, they don't even know who Miley is! I just met them!" Miley exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"But later…"Lilly said. Miley narrowed her eyes.

"I've got a concert to do," she said simply. She stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. "I love you Lils."

"I love you too Miles," Lilly grinned. Miley exited the room, leaving Lilly alone.

What would Joe say when she told him? Would he love her back? He had to…right? The expression on his face earlier gave him away. There was only one way to find out.

Lilly stood up. She had to find Joe. She walked over the door and twisted it open, but someone blocked her path. Joe.

"Hey," he said, upon seeing Lilly's shocked face.

"I was just coming to look for you," she said shyly.

"Oh really?" he said. Lilly nodded.

"Come in," she said, standing off to the side. Joe strolled in and turned to face her, an amused expression set into his features.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said, staring at the ground.

"And what would that be _Lola?_" he asked, stressing her name. Lilly didn't notice.

"I-I'm not…who you think I am," she started.

"Wait, you mean you're not Lola Luftnagle?" Joe asked, playing up his confusion. Lilly shook her head, finally looking up at Joe. She immediately frowned when she saw him smirking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him. Joe chuckled and took a few steps closer to her.

"Hmm, I don't know Lilly Truscott!" he accused. Lilly gasped and Joe reached out and pulled the white wig off of her head. Her golden blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders.

"Wait…but…you…how?" she sputtered. Joe smirked.

"It was your eyes. No other girl on earth has those amazing eyes," Joe said. He took her hand in his. "You have no idea how much I missed seeing you everyday Lilly."

"I missed you too Joe," she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. Joe hugged her back, taking in her sweet aroma. "What happened to our friendship Joe?" Lilly whispered.

"I don't know. But I'm sorry for letting it happen," Joe whispered back. They both knew they had grown apart and joined new crowds, but it all seemed so silly now. This…this was too much to give up so easily.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Lilly sniffed. Joe pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Not that's one thing I'd never let happen," he told her. Lilly felt a wave of confidence flow through her with that statement. She raised her head and placed a small, sweet kiss on Joe's soft lips. The wave of confidence quickly left her body and she blushed profusely.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Why?" Joe asked. He placed his lips back on hers, with even more passion then before. He had been waiting for this for so long. Lilly broke the kiss in giggles.

"What? Am I really that bad of a kisser?" he asked insecurely.

"No of course not!" Lilly said. "That was amazing. I was just thinking about the thing in my purse." Joe scrunched his face in confusion.

"Huh?"

Lilly grinned and walked over to her purse, bringing Joe with her. She reached inside of the bag and pulled out a small article of clothing. Joe's eyes widened when he noticed what it was.

"My Barney sweatshirt!" he shouted. He grabbed it from her hands and admired it. "I missed this thing so much! You never gave it back," he said, playfully narrowing his eyes at her.

"Psh, like I was gonna give it back. You were so right. Barney _is_ the man," Lilly grinned.

"Thank you for finally admitting it," Joe said. Lilly giggled and pulled him in for another kiss. Joe pulled away after a few seconds, giving Lilly a weird look. "Wait, why did you have this in your purse? Do you carry it with you all the time?" he asked. Lilly grinned.

"Always."

Lilly and Joe became inseparable again, just like they were in the past. This time around, however, they were so much more than best friends. They were each other's first love.

The two groups of friends meshed into one, and they all got along fabulously. Hannah was kept a secret, at least for a little while. The Jonas Brothers went on tour with Hannah Montana, so it was inevitable that she'd tell them her true identity.

It seemed like everyday the Jonas Brothers got larger and more well known. They became a phenomenon in just two years. The tours, interviews, the screaming fans…it was all so new to the boys. They loved every minute of it. And Lilly was always along for the ride. She loved Joe, so she would endure everything he went through or had to do. Things were going great!

The Jonas Brothers were about to leave on their second European tour and they couldn't be more excited. The only thing that kept Joe from being elated was the fact that Lilly had to stay in Malibu. They would be apart for many months.

On the night before the brothers had to depart, Lilly and Joe gave a part of themselves to each other.

Their virginity.

It was sweet, passionate, and everything Lilly wanted her first time to be. Joe was the one. She knew it was true and she knew he felt the same way about her. They were in love.

Now Lilly played with the silver ring that dangled from a chain around her neck, thinking about that night. It was just one month ago. She looked at the calendar wistfully, although she knew that Joe would not be home for many more months. She longed for him in her arms. She longed for his kiss, his smile, his everything!

But most of all, she longed to reveal her surprise.

* * *

**_A/N: Part 2 is officially complete. I'm not too thrilled about this one, but whatever, that's my opinion. Let me know yours!_**

_**I apologize again for the long wait for this update. Shame on me!**_

_**Reviews would make me smile! It's true.**_

_**Mucho love to you all!**_

_**Deni**_


	3. Adulthood

_**Okay so I have no excuses for taking so long to update. I'm horrible, I know.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

* * *

Adulthood

Joe sat on the tour bus, anxiously tapping his feet on the floor. He drummed his fingers on the couch, in rhythm with his feet.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap._

Kevin sat opposite of Joe, watching him. He had never seen his brother so fidgety before, and that's saying something for Joe. Lilly really did have him wound around her finger. When Joe started whistling, Kevin had to speak up.

"Joe! Jeez, calm down. We're going to be home soon." Joe stopped.

"Sorry dude. It's just that I haven't seen Lilly in so long and-"

"She's got you whipped," Kevin stated. Joe's mouth dropped open.

"She does not!" Kevin gave him a look. "Okay fine, maybe a little."

Kevin threw his head back and laughed. "Wooo-chhhhh" he said, simulating a whip with his hand. Joe glared at him.

"Whatever. She has a surprise for me when I get back so obviously I'm gonna be anxious," Joe said, folding his arms over his chest.

"It's probably part two of the surprise she gave you before we left," Nick said, appearing out of nowhere. Kevin chuckled as Nick plopped down on the couch beside him.

"I though I was supposed to be the immature one," Joe said, narrowing his eyes at his brothers.

"Sorry for laughing. It's just that we never would've thought a girl could tame DJ Danger," Nick said.

"Yeah yeah," Joe muttered. He continued drumming his fingers on the couch. He couldn't help it. He hadn't seen Lilly for a little over seven months. He missed his girlfriend so much. And he really couldn't wait to find out what his surprise was.

--

"So when exactly are they supposed to get home?" Oliver asked.

"Sometime today. Hopefully soon," Lilly said, wringing her hands together.

"I still can't believe you haven't told him about _that_," Oliver said, gesturing toward her round stomach.

"Well I couldn't tell him over the phone! It just didn't feel right," Lilly stated.

"I know if I came home after a long time and my girlfriend was pregnant, I would probably freak out," Oliver said. Lilly glared at him.

"Who asked you?!" she snapped. Oliver shrank guiltily into the couch. The two sat there in silence for a bit, Lilly growing more impatient by the minute. "Ugh, I need to bake something!" she said finally, throwing her hands into air. She got up off the couch with a bit of difficulty and waddled into the kitchen.

Forty-five minutes later, the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies wafted throughout Lilly's apartment. Oliver adverted his gaze from the television screen to the kitchen.

"Mmm yum! Cookies!" He rushed over to the batch and reached for one. Lilly slapped his hand away. "Hey!"

"These aren't for you. They're for Joe. I'm hoping they will cushion the news," she said.

"So this is the thanks I get for keeping you company until Joe got home. You can't even spare me a dang cookie!" Oliver whined.

"Fine! Take one! Damn it Oliver, I swear sometimes you act just like a-"

"Hello? Lilly?" a voice rang out. Lilly whipped her head towards the door. She knew that voice.

"Joe?!"

Joe grinned and rushed over to her. He didn't think it was possible to be this glad to see someone. So why was she struggling to cross the living room and into his arms?

"Lilly, I missed…your stomach!" he exclaimed, noticing her very large middle.

"Aw Joe, I missed yours too," she giggled. She finally made it into his arms and the couple embraced each other tenderly. Joe pulled her away and cupped her face in his hands. Her eyes were glistening with tears. "I really missed you," she said softly.

Joe felt tears prick his own eyes. "I missed you too." He leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart, Joe stepped back. "So what's this?!"

Lilly looked down and at her stomach. "Oh…um…well you see, when you were gone…I-"

"Joe! Dude! You're back!" Oliver said, coming out of the kitchen. Lilly spun around and silently pleaded for him to go away. He didn't catch the message.

Joe looked back and forth between Lilly and Oliver. Her worried expression, Oliver's smugness, her very pregnant stomach. It suddenly clicked in his brain. And it hit him like a train.

Lilly had slept with Oliver, and now she was pregnant. She had _cheated_ on him.

Lilly saw the realization and hurt wash over Joe's face and she knew he knew what she was trying to say. But why did he look so heartbroken?

"Joe, please don't be upset," Lilly pleaded.

"Don't be upset? How can I not be upset?!" Joe shouted.

"Joe, I'm sorry, but this baby is going to be the best thing that ever happened to us." Joe was becoming more heartbroken with every word she spoke. Why was she being so callous?

"I thought you loved me."

"What? Joe, of course I love you!"

"Lies! How could you do this to me?" he said, choking back sobs.

"Do this to _you_? It's more like you did this to _me_ Joe! No, we did this _together_!" Lilly cried out.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"You're having a baby with Oliver!"

"WHAT?!" Lilly and Oliver both yelled at the same time. Bits of cookie flew out of Oliver's mouth.

"How could you possibly think that?!" Lilly shrieked.

"Well you said you had a surprise and then I came over and Oliver was here and your stomach is huge and," he paused to catch his breath, "I don't know…"

Slowly, the bewildered look faded from Lilly's face and she began to laugh. Hysterically. Joe and Oliver just stared at her. "Oliver and I are NOT having a baby, silly! You and I are!"

Joe's eyes widened and the color drained from his face. "So you mean I'm gonna be a…a…a"

"A dad!" Joe wobbled slightly where he stood and Lilly reached out to steady him.

"Surprise!" Oliver shouted.

Lilly turned around to glare at Oliver before returning her gaze to Joe. "Isn't this great news honey?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, it's fantastic! I just don't understand how this happened."

"Aw, come on, you were there! Don't you remember anything from Sex Ed?" Oliver said.

"Would you go home!" Lilly yelled, completely exasperated with the donut.

"Fine, jeez."

When Oliver was gone, Lilly led Joe over to the couch. "So you're not mad about this?"

"No, of course not Lil! I'm really happy and excited about having a baby with you. I'm just kind of shocked."

"Well that's understandable," Lilly said, gently stroking his hand.

"When's it due?" he asked.

"On my twenty-first birthday," Lilly replied.

"Oh wow. That soon?"

"Yes. But don't worry, the nursery is almost complete!" Joe smiled at his girlfriend.

"I love you Lilly," he said.

"I love you too," Lilly said. She gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Now come on! I made cookies!"

"Awesome!" Joe exclaimed. They made their way over to the kitchen, where the plate of cookies were. When they got there, all that was left was an empty plate.

"Hey, where are the cookies?" Joe asked, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Ugh Oliver! I'm going to kill him!"

Two Weeks Later

Lilly and Joe had decided that it was about time that they moved in together. Kevin and Nick had helped Joe move his things into Lilly's apartment. Now that he was all settled, Joe was the perfect expectant father for Lilly. He made sure she was always comfortable and he never made her do any more work. She had already done way more than a pregnant woman should be doing. Lilly was more than grateful for Joe's help.

Now the two lay snuggled together underneath a blanket on the couch. Joe held Lilly protectively in his arms. She had been complaining of pains all day. Suddenly, a sharp shooting pain shot through her stomach.

"Joe, I think something's wrong," Lilly whimpered.

"What? What is it Lils? Is it the baby?" Joe asked frantically.

"I don't know. My stomach is throbbing," she said, wincing.

"Oh my God Lilly! You're in labor!"

"But it's a month too early. And my water hasn't broken."

"But you're stomach is hurting!" Joe exclaimed.

"The baby doesn't come shooting out of my stomach Joe! Just take me to the hospital!"

Joe stood up and scooped Lilly up into his arms. He carried her out the door and into his car. They arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes. Joe carried her inside and the nurse immediately ushered her into a room.

The doctor arrived shortly after to ask Lilly a couple of questions. Then he began to run some tests.

"Alright Lilly, I'm going to check on the test results and we'll get back to you shortly," he replied. Lilly nodded. The doctor left the room.

"Joe," Lilly whimpered softly. Joe was at her side in an instant. "I'm so scared."

Joe kissed her hand. "Everything's going to be fine Lilly."

The doctor came back, a grim expression set into his features. "I'm sorry Lilly. We're going to have to do an emergency Cesarean section." Joe felt Lilly grip his hand tighter.

"What exactly is the problem doc?" Joe asked.

"We're not one hundred percent sure. All I know is that we have to get your baby out right now," the doctor answered.

"How can you not know?!" Joe asked, infuriated.

"It's okay Joe," Lilly said, calming him down. "Do what you have to do doctor."

Before Lilly was wheeled away, Joe bent down and kissed her hard on the lips. She could sense the fear and worry in the kiss. "Don't worry Joe. We'll be fine." His expression didn't change.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The doctors wheeled Lilly into the operating room. Joe went out to the waiting room to…wait. That's all he could do now. Sit, Wait, and Worry. He prayed that there was nothing wrong with the baby. He didn't even want to think about anything being wrong with Lilly.

Joe pressed his palms together and then placed his joined hands on his face. He bent over until the sides of his hands touched his knees. He said a silent prayer to God that everything would be okay.

The doctor came out to him an hour later. He confirmed one of the things that Joe did not want to hear. Lilly had had a miscarriage.

The tears flowed freely from his eyes as he collapsed into a nearby chair. This was not supposed to happen. The doctor sorrowfully patted his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," he said gently. "You can go in to see her if you like."

Joe nodded and picked himself up out of the chair. He wiped his eyes and made his way into Lilly's room.

He peeked into the window and saw Lilly lying motionless on the bed. Her head was turned to the side, blocking her tear-stained face from view. Joe turned the knob slowly and walked over to his girlfriend. He laid down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her delicate body. He kissed her head.

No words needed to be said.

--

A couple of years after their tragic loss, Joe and Lilly married. It was the single most amazing day in either of their lives. All of their friends and family had come to witness the joining of the two lovers.

And a few years after the wedding, they were blessed with a beautiful baby boy. He was named Kellan Anthony Jonas. Lilly always wanted to name her child something unique. He had blonde hair like his mom, but unlike hers, his fell in waves as he got older. Just like his daddy's. He also had Joe's dark hazel eyes. He was the light in their lives.

The Jonas Brothers continued to make music. It evolved and matured as the brothers aged. They eventually stopped making music and started their own record label. Lilly couldn't be more proud of him.

Lilly had her career too. She had always wanted to become a writer, so that's exactly what she did. Her first novel was on the New York Times best seller list.

But their most important jobs were mother and father, as well as husband and wife. Kellan had the best parents any kid could ask for. And Lilly and Joe had the best life partners anyone could ask for. Sure, they had their squabbles and little fights, but what relationship doesn't? Life wasn't perfect, but it was damn close to it.

However, happiness doesn't last forever. And neither do we.

* * *

_**I hope you all liked it!**_

_**EEP! My Burning Up concert is tomorrow yo! I'm super psyched. If anyone is going to the July 16**__**th**__** show, speak up!**_

_**Reviews would be absolutely fantastic. Thank you!**_

_**Love ya!**_

_**Deni**_


	4. Senior Citizens and The End

_**Let me start off by just saying I'm sorry. I should've had this written and posted months ago. I'm SO sorry.**_

_**I know that because of my long absence, I have probably lost most of my readers. I kind of deserve it though.**_

_**However, it's finally here! I promised I would never abandon a story. This one's for everyone who is still interested in this story and has stuck with me and my absurdness. Is that even a word? Haha**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!!**_** And I own nothing. I just bought the Burning Up book though.**_

* * *

Senior Citizens

The day Lilly got diagnosed with breast cancer was one of complete shock. It hadn't run in her family genetics, and she wasn't aware that it could develop so late in her life. She was 61. She shouldn't have been so naïve. However, she was strong. She had to be, not only for herself, but for her family. For Joe.

Joe hadn't taken the news so well. He just couldn't believe that the love of his life had been diagnosed with cancer. Cancer. He hated that word. It sounded so big and frightening. He never believed something like cancer would happen to someone he loved. But it did, and he was so afraid.

When the doctor broke the news to the elderly couple, Lilly had remained stone-faced, save for a few rebel tears that made their way down her cheeks. Joe on the other hand, had broken down. He openly wept and clung to his wife. He was so scared for Lilly. He was scared that she would be in pain. He was scared that she'd be scared. He was scared he would lose her.

But he would not, could not give up hope. He would do anything to beat that filthy six letter word. He would do anything to make Lilly well again.

They fought the uphill battle for about a year. Lilly's pale white-blonde hair had fallen out do to numerous rounds of chemotherapy. Joe was so proud of her. Lilly was so brave through every appointment, every treatment, everything! But Joe did not know how she felt inside.

She was going mad on the inside. She really didn't know if she would beat the cancer. However, it wasn't death that she was afraid of most. It was the thought of leaving Joe. The gates of Heaven wouldn't even be of comfort to her. The afterlife was nothing without Joe. She also couldn't bear the thought of causing Joe as much grief as her death would cause him. No, she needed to be strong. She needed to beat this. But she wasn't so sure she could.

On the eve of April 3rd, Lilly knew her battle was lost. In the hospital, she gave Joe a single, soft kiss and he cradled her in his arms. "I love you Joe. Forever."

Tears streamed down Joe's face as he shook his head violently. "No Lilly. Please! I promised I wouldn't let anything like this happen to you!"

Lilly placed a weak hand on his cheek, shushing him. "None of this was your fault," she whispered. "It'll be okay Joey."

"Why couldn't it have been me instead?" Joe murmured.

"Don't you ever say that!" Lilly tried to say fiercely, but it came out as more of a harsh whisper. She coughed violently from the strain and when it was over, she felt herself slipping away. The beeps symbolizing her heartbeats on the monitor slowed. Joe held her tighter to his chest.

"I love you so much Joe."

"I love you too Lilly Pad," Joe told her, his tears dropping onto her face as he kissed her forehead. "Until the end of time."

A small smile crept onto her face as the line on the monitor went flat.

--

One Year Later

Today was the anniversary of the incident. Kellan Jonas knew his father would be upset, so he was bringing his kids over to visit with him, to ease the pain and to take his mind off of things for awhile.

It was strange; his dad kept saying he was going to be gone soon. No one knew what he meant, but they knew for sure he couldn't mean death. He was completely healthy and fit! A nice visit with his grandkids would hopefully knock some sense into the old man.

When they pulled onto the driveway, Kellan shut off the car's engine and turned towards his three kids. "Remember what I told you before we left."

Thirteen-year-old Kennedy rolled her eyes. "Yeah dad, we get it. No mentioning Nana or else Papa will turn into an emotional wreck."

"Right," Kellan answered his sassy daughter. "Make sure you keep an eye on Delaney."

Three-year-old Delaney opened her mouth in protest. "I'm a good girl!"

"Sure you are," Kennedy muttered. Kellan gave her a look and then focused back on Delaney. "Just make sure you're good for Papa, alright Laney?"

Delaney smiled. "Ohtay daddy!" Kellan grinned at his daughter before turning to his son. "Joseph?"

"Yeah?" seven-year-old Joseph II asked.

"Be good." Kellan told him sternly. "We don't need a repeat of what happened at Great Aunt Miley's house." Joseph just giggled. "I mean it buster!" Joseph's smile vanished and he nodded his head in compliance.

The all got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Joe was waiting for them and opened it before they even rang the doorbell. "Kellan," he said as he hugged his son warmly. "It's so nice to see you."

"You too dad," Kellan replied.

"Papa!" Delaney cried as she stretched her arms out above her and bounced excitedly.

"Laney!" Joe scooped her up into his arms easily and gave her a kiss. "My, my you've grown."

"I've grown one inch!" she said elatedly, holding up her little index finger. Joe laughed.

"That's very good princess!" He set her down on the ground and pulled Kennedy and Joseph into a hug.

"Kenny, I swear you get prettier each time I see you!" Joe said. Kennedy rolled her eyes. "You say that every time Papa. And please don't call me Kenny."

"Sure, well it's true! Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Joe asked.

"No, Papa."

"Good, you don't need one." Kennedy rolled her eyes yet again and sat on the couch. Joseph tapped his grandpa's arm.

"Guess what I did at Miley's house the other day!"

"Joseph." Kellan warned.

Joseph leaned in toward his grandpa. "I'll tell you later," he whispered. Joe ruffled his hair. "Sounds like a plan," he laughed.

"Well I better get going," Kellan said. "Deena or I will pick them up in a few hours."

"Alright," Joe said. Kellan and the kids exchanged goodbyes.

--

About an hour later, after Delaney had been put down for a nap, Joe came downstairs to find the other two kids sitting on the couch watching TV. Joe joined them, but couldn't help but notice Joseph staring at him.

"What's up sport?" Joe asked. Joseph shrugged. "I dunno."

"Come on, you can tell me anything," Joe told the boy.

Joseph sighed and looked down. "I was just thinking about Nana," he said quietly. Joe took a sharp breath, but his facial expression quickly returned to normal. No need to get upset. He'd see his love, his Lilly, soon. "Oh?"

"You idiot! Remember what dad said? We weren't supposed to bring up Nana!" Kennedy yelled at Joseph. He guiltily looked at his shoes.

"No, it's okay," Joe insisted. "I don't mind talking about your Nana at all." Joseph brightened. "Really?"

"Really," Joe smiled. "What do you want to know?"

Joseph thought for a moment before looking up at his grandpa. "How you two met." Joe grinned and got a distant look in his eye.

"Well," he said, "It all started with a sweatshirt."

"A sweatshirt?" Kennedy asked, clearly interested now.

"Yep!" Joe exclaimed. "In fact, I still have it. Hang on." He pulled himself from the couch and walked upstairs. He entered the master bedroom and knelt beside the bed. He reached under until his hands felt the smooth wooden surface of a box. He pulled it out and blew off the dust. Tears pricked his eyes as he ran his fingers along the painted flowers that bordered the box.

It was Lilly's box of trinkets.

After the wave of sadness had passed, he gently opened the box and immediately found the infamous sweatshirt. It was on top of everything. He removed it from the box and held it in front of him. There he was. Barney, smiling back at him. Memories came flooding back to him and he fought to keep from crying. Lilly really had grown to love that sweatshirt.

He closed the lid of the box and gently slid it back under the bed. He carried the sweatshirt back downstairs, where Joseph and Kennedy were waiting.

"Here it is," he said, holding it up for them to see. Joseph smiled and Kennedy's face scrunched in disgust.

"You mean to tell me that Nana Lilly fell in love with a boy who wore a Barney sweatshirt?" she asked disdainfully.

"Why yes Kenny, that's exactly what I'm telling you," Joe responded, not phased one bit by his granddaughter's attitude.

"Ew," she said.

"Hey, Barney is and always will be the man!" Joe defended.

"Sure Papa," Kennedy said with another roll of her eyes. Joseph was getting tired of his sister's negativity by this point.

"Would you just can it Kennedy?! I want to hear the story!" he hollered. Kennedy gaped at her little brother as Joe chuckled.

"Lets all get along now. Alright, so who wants me to continue?" Joe asked.

"I do!" Joseph said excitedly. Kennedy nodded her head for him to continue. That's exactly what Joe did.

He told them everything, sparing no details, from the swing contest, to the kiss by the playground, to realizing his feelings for her in middle school. He also told them about how they grew apart when Lilly met Miley, when he and his family moved, and when he found her again as Lola. He told them of how much he missed her when the Jonas Brothers were on the road and how Lilly had surprised him with a pregnancy. He told them over the miscarriage, but also of the miracle that brought them Kellan. He told them of their wedding and how he had never felt as complete as he had the day Lilly Truscott became Lilly Jonas.

He even told them about how and when Lilly became diagnosed with breast cancer. He told them all about how strong their Nana was, and that they should be proud of her. He told them everything except for those last few precious moments with his beloved wife. He wanted to keep those to himself. He felt he should. Not just to keep them sacred, but he knew that if he voiced it, he would break down.

He wouldn't do that. Not today. Besides, he was going to be seeing Lilly very soon anyway.

By the time he was finished telling his long story, Joseph had his mouth open in awe and Kennedy was softly crying.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" she cried. Joe just smiled. "Is that all true Papa? Or did you embellish," Kennedy asked.

"It's all very true," Joe told her.

"Usually that kind of love only happens in the movies or in books, not in real life," she said.

"I know. I guess I just got lucky," Joe said smiling.

"Well I hope _I'll _be that lucky some day."

"You will be Kenny. I promise," Joe said. Kennedy beamed. "You know, I see so much of her in you," Joe told her.

"Really? You do?" she asked. Joe nodded.

"I really do."

Just then, the doorbell rang, signaling Kellan's arrival to pick up the kids. Joe opened the door as Kennedy went upstairs to get Delaney. The girls came back downstairs and Kennedy handed Delaney off to her dad. "Bye Papa. I love you," she said, hugging him tightly. "Love you too Kenny," he said, kissing the top of her head. She gave him one last smile before leaving.

"Bye bye Papa," Delaney said groggily.

"Goodbye princess," Joe said sweetly. He kissed her hand gently. Kellan smiled and looked over at Joseph, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Come on pal. Say goodbye to Papa," he said. Joseph squirmed on the couch, but didn't get up. "Come on Joseph," Kellan repeated.

"Can I talk to Papa real quick?" he asked. Kellan looked at Joe, who nodded silently. "Alright. I'll be waiting in the car." Kellan turned to go, but Joe stopped him. "Yeah Dad?"

Joe gave his son a long look before speaking. "You know your mother loved you so much, right?" Kellan looked a bit taken aback.

"Yeah, I know that," he said quietly.

"And you know I love you too," Joe continued.

"I know you do dad. I love you too," he said. Joe smiled at him and gave his son a hug. "Bye son." Kellan smiled and carried Delaney out to the car.

Joe closed the door and turned to Joseph, who was staring at the floor. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Joe asked him as he sat down beside him.

Joseph took a shaky breath before looking at his grandpa. Joe immediately was concerned when he saw the tears in the young boy's eyes. "What's wrong Joseph?"

"I-I like this girl, but she won't talk to me," he admitted. Joe raised his eyebrows.

"You're having girl troubles?" he asked. Joseph nodded shyly. "You can't be a Jonas and have problems getting girls!"

Joseph looked down at his feet, his ears turning red. "I know. But I am." Joe pulled the boy close. "What's the problem? Are you having trouble talking to her or is she being mean or…?"

"No, I don't know. I just want to talk to her. I really like her. I think she could be my Lilly," Joseph declared. Joe took a deep breath. He knew what he could do.

"Why don't you wear this next time you see her," Joe said, giving his grandson the Barney sweatshirt. "For confidence and luck."

Joseph grinned, toying with the little sweatshirt in his hands. "Will this work?"

"If this little girl really is your Lilly, then it will work," Joe said wholeheartedly. Joseph wrapped his arms around Joe's neck. "Thank you so much Papa," he whispered. Joe hugged the boy back. "You're welcome."

"I promise I'll return it as soon as it has worked its magic," Joseph said. Joe shook his head.

"No, you keep it." Joseph's eyes widened and he gave Joe another hug. Outside, the car horn beeped.

"Well you better get going," Joe said. "Good luck."

Joseph grinned. "I love you Papa."

"Love you too kid."

--

Later that evening, Joe knew it was time for him to go. He had lasted this long without Lilly, but in his heart, he knew he needed to be with her, and she needed him with her.

He pulled Lilly's box out from underneath the bed for the second time that day and clutched it to his chest. He laid down on the bed and turned out the light. He reflected on the day and how he had helped Joseph out. The sweatshirt would work wonders for him, he was sure of that.

Joe soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming only of Lilly and her smile.

_I'm coming for you love._

Joe never woke up the next morning. He had died peacefully in his sleep. He was finally with his Lilly Pad.

And together, they watched down on their family and on Joseph, as he successfully made a move on the young girl, coincidentally named Rose, wearing the sweatshirt. It was the beginning of a new era.

Joe turned toward Lilly and gave her a kiss, pulling at the article of clothing on her torso. Lilly pulled away and laughed. It was one of Joe's old sweatshirts. Even clothes in Heaven couldn't compare to Joe's old sweatshirts. She would always wear them. Forever.

It all ended with a sweatshirt.

* * *

_**Yay it's done! Finally! I hope the whole "Joe & Joseph" thing didn't confuse anyone. I just thought it'd be cute to have Joseph II.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion and how it was done. Cayce, or MyJonasSensesAreTingling3, helped out a lot with the premise of this. So give her some credit in the oh so lovely reviews I know you'll be leaving :-)**_

_**Once again, I'm very sorry for waiting so long to update this.**_

_**Love you dearly,**_

_**Deni**_


End file.
